Hay Cosas Que Ni Se Compran Ni Se Venden
by AndreaBlackPotter7
Summary: Cuando él te mira puedes sentirlo. Sabes que está mal porque es tu profesor, pero no puedes evitarlo..Le amas y eso nunca cambiará. Momento Ezra/Aria


Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Sara Shepard y ABC Family.

HAY COSAS QUE NI SE COMPRAN NI SE VENDEN

Ahí estás tú, guardando en tu taquilla los libros de tu clase anterior, historia. Y cogiendo los de la siguiente asignatura, Literatura. Tu clase favorita, no sólo porque amas escribir historias y leer. Sino también porque está él, tu profesor, tu amado e increíblemente sexy profesor de literatura. Por que sí, sabes que está mal, que es tu profesor, que si alguien se entera le despedirían y tú no serías feliz. Pero le quieres y no puedes evitarlo.

Cada día vas a clase con el miedo de que él no aparezca, pero siempre está ahí. Amas esas clases, amas cuando el te mira por encima del libro que está leyendo y te sonríe. Su sonrisa de niño te ha cautivado y lo sabes, sabes que le amas.

Así que cruzas el pasillo y te diriges a su clase. Cuando llegas te sientas en la primera fila, cerca de la ventana, amas ese sitio. Ves a Spencer saludarte y sentarse detrás de ti. Y poco a poco la clase se va llenando con tus compañeros. Y entonces él aparece, no le ves desde la tarde anterior, pero parece que ha pasado más tiempo. Ezra entra con una sonrisa en la cara, saluda a la clase y se sienta en su mesa. Y es entonces cuando deseas levantarte y besarle, o tan solo abrazarle. Pero sabes que no puedes, o mejor dicho no debes. Nunca pensaste que fuera tan difícil fingir que sólo es tu profesor, pero no es sólo eso, también es tu novio, pero crees que podrás contenerte.

Y te pasas casi toda la clase atrapada en tus propios pensamientos, ajena a lo que sucede a tu alrededor. Logras distinguir algunas palabras que salen de su boca: amor, dinero, felicidad…

Pero nada más. Oyes a algunos de tus compañeros contestar a sus preguntas y a algunas de tus compañeras suspirar por él. Y de repente todo se queda en silencio, giras la cabeza, y ves a todos tus compañeros observándote. Y Spencer suelta una risita desde detrás de ti. Y entonces oyes la voz de Ezra.

— ¿Aria? — Y entonces es cuando reaccionas

— ¿Si? — Logras decir

— Te he hecho una pregunta

— Perdón, ¿Cuál era la pregunta?— Ezra te está mirando y tu estás totalmente desconcertada.

— Te he preguntado que si crees que el dinero compra la felicidad

Entonces buscas palabras para responder, te ruborizas un poco. No quieres quedar mal delante de toda la clase y mucho menos delante de él. Así que intentas memorizar una frase que leíste una vez en un libro, y respondes.

— No, creo que hay cosas que ni se compran ni se venden — Dices, convencida de tu respuesta. Él parece estar de acuerdo contigo y sonríe.

— Ahí es dónde quería llegar, muy buena respuesta Aria— Prosigue él

Él empieza a explicar algo, pero tú ya no le estás escuchando, sólo le estás mirando, pero crees que es mejor atenderle.

— Espero que todos hayáis hecho los deberes. Sino os tendréis que quedar a última hora a hacerlos —

Entonces una idea pasa por tu cabeza y crees que es lo mejor para pasar más tiempo con él . Él empieza a nombrar a todos los chicos de clases para que le digan si han hecho la redacción. Y todos afirman que la tienen. Y llega a tu nombre…

— ¿Aria? —

— Lo siento, se me ha olvidado, no volverá a ocurrir — Intentas sonar arrepentida aunque tu redacción está guardada entre uno de los libros de tu bolso

— No me lo esperaba de ti, Aria. Nunca te ha faltado nada. Tendrás que quedarte a última hora — Responde él, pero sabes que no está molesto, su expresión te lo dice. Y es ahí cuando tienes la certeza de que Ezra sabe lo que pretendes, y te está siguiendo el juego. Y eso te gusta.

Oyes una voz que te llama, la de Spencer. Te giras y ella te pregunta que te pasa, tú le respondes que nada, qué sólo se te ha olvidado. Ella afirma y sonríe, no parece muy convencida de tus palabras. Y te preguntas si sabrá ella lo que pasa. Pero eso te da igual, es tu amiga, no diría nada nunca.

Así que cuando suena el timbre que anuncia el final de las clases por hoy. Ves a Emily, a Hanna y a Spencer despidiéndote con la mano. Tú imitas el gesto y las dices que os veréis mañana. Oyes mucho alboroto que proviene del pasillo. La clase va quedándose vacía lentamente, hasta que sólo quedáis tú y él. Ya no se escucha ningún ruido. Ves como cierra la puerta, aunque sabe que no hay nadie fuera, quiere asegurarse de que nadie os ve.

— Así que, no has hecho los deberes ¿No? —

— Por supuesto que los he hecho—

— Me lo imaginaba—

— O sea que me has seguido el juego ¿No? —

— Desde luego. Bueno entonces si ya has hecho los deberes podríamos hacer algo mejor ¿No? —

Está sentado encima de su escritorio. Se acerca a ti, te mira con sus preciosos ojos azules, pone sus manos en tu cintura y hace que sus labios y los tuyos se encuentren. Primero lentamente, y luego con más intensidad. Y entonces pierdes la noción del tiempo, porque cuando te besa, te da todo igual. Te da igual la hora que sea, como si es de madrugada.

No sabes cuanto tiempo ha pasado. Miras por la ventana y ves que el azul claro del cielo se ha vuelto de un negro oscuro, las primeras farolas se han empezado a encender y ya apenas se pueden distinguir a las personas que pasan en ese momento por la calle, solo su sombra. Sabes que es hora de volver a casa, aunque tu madre seguramente te regañará por llegar tan tarde, hará preguntas sobre dónde has estado, y tú le dirás algunas mentiras. Entonces los dos salís del edificio y te lleva en su coche a casa.

Antes de salir de su coche, te besa y te dice que te verá mañana. Y sabes que te dice la verdad. Sales del coche y le miras por última vez en el día. Caminas hasta la puerta de tu casa. Pero antes de entrar, una frase vuelve a pasar por tu cabeza, la que has dicho esta mañana. _"Hay cosas que ni se compran ni se venden". _Ahora entiendes plenamente el sentido de la frase. Porque tu le amas más de lo que has amado alguna vez a una persona. Porque tu no venderías esos momentos con Ezra, ni mucho menos a él ni aunque la vida dependiera de ello.

FIN

Hola! Bueno aquí está mi primer fic. Llevo varios días con esta idea en la cabeza y por fin he conseguido terminarla. Espero que os haya gustado!


End file.
